Games
by kewljewl
Summary: "To them, our pain is merely a game." Gruvia one-shot. More details inside (since it's impossible to explain within the character limit) Rated T just in case...


**Author's Note**

So uh I'm really annoyed right now! Therefore I'm writing a Gruvia fanfic out of nowhere. This is actually inspired by some random idea I read on the internet (I would say where and who but I don't remember and I can't find it again... so yeah) but the actual plot of this one-shot and what happens is completely original... I don't own the characters or anything though... This might turn into a series of one-shots featuring a whole bunch of pairings but until then, it's just Gruvia. Forgive grammar and stuff this time as I stated above, I'm really annoyed and I only proofread this once (if it can be called proofreading). Um, this is only a short excerpt since I'm way to annoyed to write out the entire thing, hopefully I successfully conveyed what's going on… This is in an alternate universe and there might be a bit of OOC in this… sorry… Uh review please? Cheer me up? Thank yous, here! Enjoy!

"Hi!~ Everyone watching, it's that time of year again! This year, we've gathered quite a nice group of people! Oh!~ It seems relationships are starting to form between people already! Well, let's see how the drawings turn out! Who will be the lucky pair this year to earn the billion dollar prize? Ah, the drawing has begun. From the males, Gray Fullbuster! And from the females… Juvia Lockser! (passage of time, all names are drawn, each male is paired together with one female) As usual, the pairs are being taken to a hotel. The pairs will room and live together with each other. As each slowly gets frustrated with the other, the pairs will drop out or be eliminated by judges for lack of romantic development! The last team standing by the end of the time will win the grand prize of one billion dollars! Winner takes all! The pairs are starting to settle down in their new environment. How will each fare? Please enjoy the show via cameras stationed in each room! The new season kicks off here!"

* * *

"Oi, Juvia! Wait up a bit! Give me another chance!" The blue haired girl paused at his words. Tentatively she glanced back over her shoulder. "C'mon, Juvia, I know we can do it!" He continued trying to persuade the motionless girl. He spread his arms, as if welcoming her into an embrace. He tried on a mask of pleading as if he had truly been careless and needed another chance. He heard the sound of gear shifting. The cameramen crept in closer, glancing up at him and back down at the screen. _I wonder what I look like, standing here like this… probably the most stupidest I've ever looked. _

Juvia turned around and stared him in the eye. She looked so pained, so terribly confused. Involuntarily, he took a step back, suddenly feeling the pressure she was pushing onto him. He wanted to back out, there and then. Tell her she wasn't the one for him. Pursing his lips, he paused for a moment, pushing those thoughts away. Regaining his composure, he looked back at Juvia. This was necessary. One billion dollars was at stake here. He had come so far, he couldn't let this chance slide. And he certainly couldn't lose to Natsu, who was still running. Just the thought of Natsu winning irritated him. But… it was necessary. He needed to do this. He needed.

"Ju—"

"Gray-sama…" Her voice was quiet and low. "Gray-sama. How many chances have I given you already?" How so very tired she seemed. And even as the cameras turned and focused on her, she didn't even so much as glance at them. Her eyes were focused solely on him. Even through her tired state, he felt the intensity of her gaze upon him. He couldn't back out here. Not here!

"Juvia! Just one more! One more chance, we can do this. I… I know we can." His voice started to reach a point of desperation. He needed her. Yet, it sounded more like frustration to him. Why couldn't she understand what was at stake here? But that was fine, she didn't need to understand. She would get what she wanted and he would get what he wanted. With a start, he realized his wording. What was "this"? Establishing a relationship together? Or merely winning?

"Gray-sama!" He flinched. The finality in the tone of her voice scared him. This… this wasn't the end, was it? "Gray-sama…" Less confident. Her voice wavered, she was breaking. And he could see that. "Gray-sama… If… If I give you one more chance…!" He knew this was what he wanted, what he had been waiting for. Swoop down here and pick her up. With this, he could win. Yet, as he stared into her eyes, he began to understand something. In the depths of her eyes, he saw pain. He saw loneliness. He saw weakening strength. He saw everything collapse. If he won, what would be left of her?

"If I give you one more chance… Will… Will you start over? From the beginning? For real this time?" Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. As she spoke, she slowly approached him, never breaking eye contact. He was entranced. All those days of being ignored by everyone… All those times where she was oh so very lonely… So very gloomy. He saw _everything. _"For real this time… Will you love me?" With disappearing courage, she drew herself to her full height, staring up at him. Her hands trembled, almost reaching for him. His arms had long since fallen back to his sides. He saw the moisture at the edges of her eyes. She came seeking a real relationship from this wretched situation. She came with an open heart. A heart he had trampled all over.

He remembered when he had first met her. She had seemed so lifeless, a shell of a body. And as time had progressed, he had seen what was really within her. The smiles she could give and the tears she would shed for him. She needed him. He was the fire that woke her and brought her to life. Yet his heart was iced. For six months! For sixth months he had tried to trick this girl, to manipulate her in the palm of his hand so that they could win. Yet he had never truly looked at her. She was dedicated to him, sacrificing her body and soul for him. Yet, what had he done for her? She had been so happy with his mere _presence! _Until she was finally overwhelmed.

He couldn't bear to stare back. Guilt overtook him. He glanced to the side, instead staring at a camera. He heard Juvia take in a short breath before breathing out slowly. She backed away from him. Quickly turning back towards the retreating girl, he reached out for her. He wanted to say something but no words came. He watched as she silently turned her back on him and continued walking. Just as she reached the door, Juvia murmured without glancing back, "I thought so," _but I never wanted to believe so. _He heard the door open and close. He watched as she disappeared behind the painted wood, as she left. It was over.

Slowly sliding down into a sitting position with his legs out in front of him, he hunched over, elbows on his knees, hands wrapped in a tight fist. A single tear slid down his cheek. This time, it wasn't for the camera. It wasn't for the money. It was from the pure anguish, regret, but most of all guilt inside of him. That was it between them. There were no more chances. Even though it had ended, he would never be able to make up with Juvia again. It was over. Suddenly a torrent of tears followed. All he could see was the lifelessness in her eyes as she turned away from him. Over and over and over in his mind. His chest throbbed. Six months was a long time.

Glancing up, Gray stared woefully into the lens of a camera that had accidentally been bumped into him by the cameraman. No doubt, people across the nation were watching his pitiful state. No doubt a reporter was saying cheerfully, "Aw, what a shame! They were doing so well! But after six months, couple Juvia and Gray has now dropped out! Two couples remain! Who will win the ultimate prize! Our next exciting broadcast will be this Sunday at 7:00pm! Be sure not to miss it!"

To them, our pain is merely a game.

**More Notes**

Review please if you have time to or if you're generous enough. How'd I do with the characters. I did try to weave in some of Juvia's past in Phantom Lord (right?) before she joined Fairy Tail… This was done in an hour. All reviews are appreciated. Byes!


End file.
